Le rival de hiashi
by pwijf
Summary: death fic. hiashi retrouve son rival d´autrefois et se fait tuer. il demande en tant que derniere volonte de le venger.....naruhina leger sasusaku et nejitenten
1. Chapter 1

**Le rival de Hiashi **

Avant de commencer l'histoire, j'aimerais dire deux ou trois (ou même plus) truc sur ma fic : Les personnages ont six ans de plus. Naruto, Neji et Sasuke sont des Anbu. Tous les autres sont Jo-nin, Ino, Sakura et Hinata sont médica-nin (et Jo-nin). Gaara, Temari et Kankuro sont Jo-nin et habitent Konoha. Tsunade est Hokage et Gaara est Kazekage. Il y a des couples aussi, qui sont : Naruto x Hinata, Sakura x Sasuke, et Shikamaru x Ino. Il y aura du Neji x Tenten au fil de l'histoire mais pas tout de suite. Alors Let's begin !

Chapitre 1

P.O.V. Hiashi

J'étais à bout de forces. Je tomba à genoux et le vis dégainer un Kunai pour m'achever. Quand tout à coup j'entendis des voix. Lui aussi apparemment car il s'arrêta. Les voix disaient « J'ai entendu des bruits et Hiashi n'est pas la. Allons voir ! » Quand il entendit ça, il s'enfuit.

Apparemment il ne voulait pas être découvert mais il savait que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Il avait touché mes parties vitales. J'allais bientôt mourir. C'était sur, je sentais mon Chakra s'éculer comme mon sang qui coulait comme une rivière a cause des nombres, puissant coup de Kunai que j'avais reçu sur tout mon corps.

Tout à coup je vis Hinata dans la foule et je lui fis signe d'approcher. Geste qu'elle fit. Alors je lui souffla à l'oreille : « Hinata, je vais bientôt mourir alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. » Sur quoi elle hocha la tête.

« Je veux que tu me venge, Hinata ! Si tu échoues, ou que tu ne le fasse pas les Hyugas finiront comme les Uchiwa ; massacrés jusqu'au dernier.

Tu trouveras mon meurtrier à la frontière de Suna no Kuni, il a une petite maison rouge. Il s'appelle Ihsaih. Promets moi Hinata, promets moi que tu me vengera. »

« Mais il faut que tu fasse attention à ses yeux. Ils ne sont pas normaux…»A cause de la mort proche je ne puis continuer as parler. Mais apparemment elle avait compris.

« Oui, Père je le ferais ! » Dit elle en serrant ma main. Je lui souri en réponse et lâcha mon dernier soupir. « Je tuerais ton assassin. Je te le promet, père ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tous le monde

Je suis content de pouvoir réécrire si rapidement (je voulais au moins trois rewiew en trois jours et je les es eues en un seul (chuis trop content) tout d'abord je voulais remercier quelque personnes : LN (qui est la meilleure), ma seur qui as tapé le premier chapitre est aussi iriahime, cassye et sabaku no lumina qui sont les meilleures auteurs (après LN).

Au fait je veux m´excuser, car j´ai écris dans le chapitre 1 qu´il y aurait du shika/ino mais après tout je n´en suis pas sur mais j´essayerais d´en rentrer un petit peu.

Réponses au rewiews :

**Cassye :** En effets il est très fort et tu vas en savoir même plus dans les prochains chapitres. Voila la suite.

**Ln.lfz :** Merci que tus ais répondu si rapidement voila la suite.

**Iriahime : **je promets que j´essayerais de vous faire baver comme tus l´as demande. Voila la suite.

**Sabaku no lumina :** Merci beaucoup. Voila la suite.

Héhé je suis super content ( encore plus qu´avant) mes auteurs préfères on tous envoyes des rewiews(bon d´accord je l´avait demandé as cassye mais bon, quand même)

**Chapitre 2 :**

P.O.V. normal

´´Pourquoi ?pensât elle, ´´Pourquoi est ce que mon père as du mourir ? Pourquoi donc ?se demanda Hinata. ´´ Lui qui était si fort. Comment a t´il pus perdre ? Pourquoi le jour ou il m´avait promis un combat pour savoir si j´étais plus puissante ?

FLASHBACK

_Tout avait commencé il y as une semaine. Ce jour la, Ihsaih le rival et ennemi mortel de Hiashi l´avait convoqué en duel. _

_Il avait dit ´´Dans une semaine je te verrais au pied du chêne de ton jardin et nous nous battrons jusqu´a la mort. Si tu ne viens pas ta famille finiras comme les Uchiwas. Tous serons morts sauf toi et le meurtrier. Et ainsi si tu ne me bats pas._

_En entendants ça Hiashi s´était prépares as le combattre et aussi as le battre. La bataille fit rage entre les deux combattants. Au début Hiashi semblait avantagé mais tout as coup Ihsaih composa la technique la plus redoutés de tous les Hyugas ( Je ne vais quand même pas vous la dire tout de suite cette technique. Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle lol)._

_Juste après cette technique Ihsaih utilisas sa technique la plus puissante et blessa mortellement Hiashi._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Hinata repensa as ce que sont père lui avait dits ´´..Ses yeux, fait attention as ses yeux. Ils ne sont pas normaux.

J´espère que ce chapitre vous as plus ( il était plus long que le premier). Pour ce qui ne l´aurait pas remarques Ihsaih est Hiashi as l´envers( devinez pourquoi ).

J´attends vos rewiew avec Impatience ( avec majuscule) écrivez moi( sil vous plait) .


	3. Chapter 3: la lettre

Salut tout le monde je paris que vout m´aviait oubliez ( mais j´espere pas lol) bon la suite tant atendue arrive. Je voudrais aussi dire que j´ai recu une beta! Je las remerci aussi pour avoir corrigés ce chapitre.

* * *

Reponse aux rewiews:

**ln.lfz**: J´espere que celui la est assez long pour toio maitre lol. Bon voila la suite

**renia**: content que tus aime voila la suite

**yondaime sama**: beuh trop de critique -- (je boude) bon voila la suite en attendants

**Ida cippo**: dream on sister you wont get to type it . bon la suite ´´chere seure-

**shinna-chan**: la voila

**mee yah**: pour les fautes j´ai une beta maintenant. Voila la suite

**sabaku no lumina**: euh toi tu apparaits dans une autre fic alors tu patiente un peus d´accords? enfin voila deja la suite

**Cemenwen**: merci l´inspiration je vais en avoir besoin. bon voila la suite

* * *

Pfou avec tous les rewiew mon chapitre as double de volume.

Avant de commencer petite precisions : ´´paroles -pensés- /mes commentaires/

bon voilas la suite:

Chapitre 3 La lettre

Hinata se morfondait dans sa chambre. Tout à coup la fenêtre explosa et un animal sombre sauta dans la pièce. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Hinata mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pendant ce temps la bête s'était déjà enfuie.

Hinata remarqua qu'il y avait une lettre à l'endroit où la bête avait atteri. Elle l'éxamina et remarqua qu'il y avait écrit: Pour l'héritière de clan Hyuga" /Pour Hinata quoi, lol/. Elle l'ouvrit alors et commenca à la lire:

_Chère Hinata. Avant de mourir votre père m'a dit que ça ne servirait a rien de l'éliminer car apparament vous êtes plus forte que votre père ne l'est jamais été. _

_Je pense que vous savez ce que je vais vous demander.Un duel jusqu'à la mort! Je vous demanderais de venir seule. Pour le bien de votre famille. Je pense que vous savez ce qui est arrivés aux Uchiwa n´est ce pas? _

_Je vous attendrais dans un mois jour pour jour à la frontiere de Suna vous y verrez une petite maison rouge ensuite vous partirez un kilomètre au sud et trois à l´est. Je vous y attendrais. _

_A dans un mois _

_Ishaih. _

Hinata resta sans voix lorsqu´elle eu finit de lire cette lettre.

-Je ne comprend pas. Je n´ais jamais dépassé mon père alors pourquoi a il dit que j´étais plus puissante que lui? Mais bon père n´aimerait pas que je me morfonde comme ça. Il faut que je trouve le secret de ces yeux.-

* * *

Sur ce elle s´en alla voir Neji ( Il serait surement le meilleur pour trouver le point faible du byakugan).

Elle frappa à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. La porte s´ouvrit. Neji apparut seulement enroulé dans une serviette.´´Oh, excuse moi je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi./il attendait tenten, le vilain lol/ Mais entre, fait comme chez toi.

* * *

Elle lui expliqua tout. ´´Pfiou, sacrée histoire avec ce Ishaih. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrait t´aider. ´´Mais Neji. Je t´en supplie du fond du coeur. Aide moi.

Après longue réflexion de la part de Neji. ´´ Je vois une solution mais elle serait très difficile a apprendre et ... Il n´eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase´´ NEJI JE NE TE DEMANDE PAS TON AVIS MAIS UNE SOLUTION A MON PROBLEME COMPRIS?. -wauh- pensa le guerrier au byakugan - elle commence a devenir vraiment féroce maintenant qu´elle doit se battre contre le meurtrier de son père... Très bien la première épreuve sera passée.-

* * *

Fin du chapitre

Bon voila c´est fait (enfin) j´ai continués la fic rewiew?


End file.
